One Blue: Treasure 5
Treasure 5: Big Trouble in the City of Water open back at the dock where the last Treasure ended. Kabbai Seng is sitting back in his throne, still shrouded his shadow, as the hooded minions continue to run back and forth from the ship, loading supplies. Several other, unhooded minions are sailing in obviously stolen pirate ships, where the hooded minions pick up hamemrs and begin dismantling them. Seng suddenly leans forward as two hooded minions run forward, carrying the pirate who "attacked" Knave. He is heavily injured, bleeding slightly, and one leg is bent at an akward angle. He looks upward slowly, at the hulking, yet still shadowed figure. Kabbai Seng leans forward. Kabbai Seng: '''What is this?! What happened?! Who did this?! '''Pirate: ''up some blood before beginning to speak. His voice is very faint and he speaks haltingly I tried.... to get the ship.... there was... strong..... storm.... ''pirate slumps over, falling into unconsciousness as the two hooded minions unceremoniously drop him to the ground. Kabbai Seng suddenly lifts up his head into the sky, then pauses, taking a deep breath. Finally... Kabbai Seng: 'DAMN THEM TO HEEEEEEELLLLLL!!!! ''Seng suddenly stands up, then strides over to the pirate. The sun shines down his back, keeping most of his front in shadow. He reaches down, grabs the pirate, then pulls him up and shakes him. The pirate's eyes flicker open. '''Kabbai Seng: ''furious '' Who where they?! Who was on the boat?! ANSWER ME DAMMIT! Pirate: ''words are barely audible. T-they were... a green-haired kid.... a blue-haired one.... this girl with a sword.... and.... ''slips into unconsciousness again Seng drops the pirate, then storms over to his throne, where he sits down heavily, causing a small quake to roll through the dock. He picks up a small Den Den Mushi from one of the armrests, then lifts it to his mouth. He begins speaking in a very tight and controlled voice. Kabbai Seng: 'Drax, Quill. While you're shopping, look out for a green-haired kid, a blue-haired kid, and a girl with a sword. Don't hesistate to kill them on sight, got it? ''is a pause ''Excellent! ''Seng sets the Den Den Mushi down, then leans back in his throne, still smoldering with rage. cut to a crowded street. One of the tall hooded crewmates from earlier puts a Den Den Mushi away, then glances over his shoulder slightly, where we see Sid walking a few feet away, carrying a small box of supplies, and looking around him. ---- [Opening 1 plays] ---- begin with a zoomed out view of the street, pausing for a few moments to allow the sound of the traffic to be heard. The camera then zooms in, showing two views of both the hooded minion and Sid, separated by a frame line. The hooded minion slows its walking, allowing the crowd to pass by it, and, eventually, Sid. Once Sid has past a short distance ahead, the hooded minion lifts up a hand, showing a purple long-sleeved shirt. Several black "lines" suddenly spring from the minion's wrist, and shoot towards Sid. keeps walking along as the black lines continue towards him. Right before they strike, however, he starts, then jerks to the side. The lines strike the side of his shoulder lightly, leaving angry red lines. Sid whips around, dropping the box of supplies, and quickly spots the hoodied minion, retracting the lines. '''Sid: ''out Hey, what's the big idea- ''figure suddenly yanks out it's other hand, sending two groups of black lines flying towards Sid. Sid leaps into the sky, as they continue beneath him, smashing into a nearby crate and shattering it. Sid: ''Geppo! ''begins leaping on the air, moving towards the figure. figure takes several steps back, then releases more of the barbed lines, which twist together to form a ball. The lines then detach from the figure's wrists, and the ball drops, as the figure raises its hand to "catch" it. The ball hover a tiny bit above the user's hand. Figure: ''in a sexually ambiguous voice Barb Ball. ''lifts it up, then throws it, sending it towards Sid in midair. Sid: ''Soru! ''seems to teleport, as the orb of lines flies through where he once was. Sid reappers on a nearby rooftop. ''How do you like that? ''response, the figure raises its hand again. More black lines launch out of it's fingers, embedding themselves in the wall slightly below Sid. The figure then leaps, and begins retracting the lines, causing it to swing towards the roof. Sid leaps backward as the figure lands on the roof as well. As Sid leaps backward to recalibrate himself, the figure launches another round of black lines. foot lands lightly on the edge of the roof, and he kicks off, cartwheeling to the next roof. The figure quickly fires another round of black lines, repeating the same maneuver that it used to get onto the roof in the first place, then leaps across. Sid continues leaping backward and the two continue the similar maneuvers across the rooftops of Water Seven. finally reach a line of houses right in front of one of the many water lanes crossing the city. Sid: 'Hah! Looks like we're stalemated. ''figure pauses, then slams a palm onto the roof. While it does this, it uses its other hand to send another barrage of black lines at Sid. Sid involuntarily starts leaping backward, right as a grid of black lines erupts from the sidewalk in front of the water lane, blocking his path. With the black lines also closing in from the other direction, Sid is trapped. '''Sid: '''Shit! ''Gepp''-! kicks the air above him, sending him smashing through the roof of the house below him and crashing down onto a table, breaking it neatly in half. the occupants scream and rush out, the figure drops down, using the black lines as a sort of rope to lower it. It walks over to Sid, glancing down. Sid has dizzy marks in the place of eyes, and is making odd moaning noises. The figure takes a step back, then pulls out a Den Den Mushi. 'Figure: '''Drax, come on, I've got the blue-haired one. How are things on your end? ''ambiguous voice replies, however, it is more halting and is interspaced with many grunts. The sounds of sword swings and metal crashing on metal are also heard. 'Voice: '''Sorry.... will have to..... call you back..... this one is proving..... difficult. ''line goes dead. The figure, sighs, then puts the Den Den Mushi away. Looking back at Sid, it lashes out with the black lines, that wrap around Sid and bind him tightly. The figure then walks out, dragging Sid behind it. '''Sid: ''Dazed No dad.... I don't want to wear the lobster suit... '~End of Chapter 5~''' Last Chapter | Next Chapter Category:One Blue Category:Chapters Category:Water Seven Arc Category:Story